


Better Timing

by StripedMenace



Category: Villainous
Genre: Black Hat x Demencia, F/M, One-Shot, Poor Flug, Smut, lizardhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Flug had finally finished his latest invention and can’t wait to show it to Black Hat. Unfortunately for the scientist, he picked the worst time to invade the eldritch’s privacy.





	Better Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sexy one-shot i came up with a couple days ago. This was really fun to write and i think i did good with Flug’s character! He was so cute to write lol
> 
> Also, if you want to send me prompts for LizardHat, hit me up on my tumblr @striped-menace. We need more of these two :p
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

“I…I did it…I did it! It’s finally completed!” The scientist shouted excitedly. He had just finished his latest invention, and he couldn’t have been happier. He had been promised if it wasn’t finished by a certain time, his innards would be used as a noose and then be hung by said intestines. Fortunately for Flug, he finished ahead of schedule and was glad to be keeping his organs…for now. 

505 who had stayed by Flug’s side through the entire time, clapped at his father’s accomplishment, releasing an approved, “Baw!” 

Flug held his invention up proudly, “Thank you 505! I just know Black Hat…” He stopped, suddenly losing his enthusiasm and sitting back in back in his chair. The blue bear frowned, nudging his dad with a confused whine. Flug gently rubbed his creation’s head, minding the flower and letting out a sigh, “I worked really hard on this one, but…there’s no point. I doubt he’d even care.”

“BAW!” 505 disagreed. 

“You think so?” Flug asked, hopeful.

“BAW!!!” 

The bear had a way with words, Flug would admit. Who knew such a cuddly science experiment could be so convincing? The scientist stood, new found determination in his stance, “Alright! Ill go show him! And he’ll love it!”

505 chirped, watching as his dad walked off to Black Hat’s office in confidence, shaking his head whilst continuing his coloring, “Baw…” he muttered, which inadvertently translated to, _He’s dead._

Now when Flug bursted through Black Hat’s door wielding his invention like a sword, he half expected to die in pure agony. However, Black Hat calmly sat at his desk, hands resting on his chair as he stared Flug down with apathy, “You better have a good excuse for this, Doctor.”

Flug gulped, no longer having a backbone, “I-I just wanted t-t-to show you this,” He presented the new equipment with a shaky hand. Sweat starting to pour down his entire body as he walked closer. Why his boss didn’t just kill him right then and there, he didn’t know. But he took it as a sign Black hat was in a good mood, so he dared to walk further. 

“S-show me, what-t,” the eldritch stuttered, his left eye slightly twitching. 

Flug rose a brow in confusion at Black Hat’s speech, he never heard him stutter before… never the less, he continued to show off his invention, “I think you’ll find this to your liking sir…”

Black Hat had bit down onto his bottom lip, his claws were digging deep into his rich mahogany top, his body shaking, “g-get..on…goddammit...GET ON WITH IT!”

Flug jumped, and almost dropped his equipment, before straightening out and saluting, “y-yes sir! You see this is what I had been working on for the past few days, and I finally got it! It’s in perfect condition and I don’t think you’ll be disappointed this time sir! Look see-eh-sir?”

Black Hat had literally slammed his head onto his desk, the wood cracking at the impact as the eldritch‘s claws dug further into it. Growls and strange animalistic noises that Flug could only assume came from the Overlord, the scientist took a step forward. He had never seen Black Hat this way, was he sick?

Flug bravely walked closer, his hand reaching out in assistance to his master, “Sir, are you okay? I can…” He had reached the edge of the desk and went to touch Black Hat’s shoulder, “Help?”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Flug yelped in surprise, jumping back and clumsily falling over his own feet. The scientist’s chin had collided with the desk on the way down, landing on his stomach as he let out a pained groan.

The eldritch eye went wide, “FLUG, YOU IDIOT!”

There were many things that were going through Flug’s mind when he saw his Boss acting so strangely. That he was sick, in pain, or doing some type of weird psychological joke on the scientist to get him vulnerable and snap at the right opportunity. What he didn’t expect, was to see a long trail of familiar green hair underneath the desk and a very frisky lizard woman in between Black Hat’s legs.

Stunned, and eyes wide as saucers, Flug stammered, “D-Demencia?”

The hybrid had ceased her rapid bobbing, and eyed him from the corner of her eye. With mouth still full of Black Hat she smirked. And giving off one final long and loud slurp on the eldritch‘s dick, resulting in a groan from the being, she grinned devilishly, “sup, doc?”

* * *

Flug’s sudden and rather annoying interruption did little to stop the two from continuing their session. After the horrified scientist had run out of the office with a sickened look on his face, with Black Hat laughing, Demencia with a crack of her knuckles pounced onto the eldritch with no warning. Fangs gnashed together in a hungry fight for dominance. Hands roamed over one another’s bodies, exploring and finding each other sweet spots to build that sweet feeling from within.

It wasn’t long before all of Demencia’s clothes had been removed and two become one in a sweet and fiery embrace. 

Demencia moaned as she dug her nails into Black Hat’s shoulder. Bouncing and rolling her hips onto the eldritch as he sat back in his chair, and watched the hybrid’s breasts jiggle. He hissed in satisfaction when the lizard woman leant back for a better view of her well toned body. He grasped at her tits, grinning when she let out a gasp as he lightly pricked his claws into the soft tissue, and gently running them down her soft body. Drool seeped out of his mouth the way her skin shivered under his touch. Red marks were left where he had drug his talons down, continuing to her hips then her ass. Growling a laugh, he gripped the tight flesh between his claws and stood. 

The hybrid breathily let out a huff as she swung her body back up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Black Hat purred in her ear, slithering his tongue out as he thrusted into her. She was so warm and tight around him, it was highly addictive. 

“Don’t stop…oh fuck, please don’t stop,” she groaned into him.

Her pleas only made him want to go harder. With a snarl, he whipped around and slammed her back against the giant glass window behind them. He grabbed the top of her knees and spread her further, pile driving his dick into her slapping wet cunt with no remorse. Her screams of pure pleasure rang through the air in a beautiful bliss that sent him in a blind hysteria. Wanting, no, needing more of her outbursts. 

Black Hat reveled in hearing his flesh collide with hers. Reveled in seeing her eyes roll as her head repeatedly struck the glass. It was a delicious view. 

In the midst of her ecstasy, she threw her left leg over his shoulder causing a whole new sensation for the both of them. Out of everything the two enjoyed in causing both pain and misery, nothing beat intertwining their bodies in sweaty heated mess. Trying to overcome one another in pleasure and send the other in a paralyzing euphoria.  
In a huff, Black Hat took her off the wall and plopped her onto his desk, running his tongue over her neck, then to her cheek and over her lips. Demencia parted her lips and let him in, twirling her own against his in a fight. 

She lost. 

Succumbing to his slithering kiss she tugged at his coat and brought him closer, their lips smashing together lustfully. Smirking against his lips, she firmly yet gently bit his lips and pulled back. Lavishing as he growled and thrusted hard into her, “Careful, I bite back.”

“Maybe I want you to,” She purred. 

Without hesitation, he leaned in close, as if to kiss her again and as her eyes closed, he latched onto her neck with his teeth. Her sharp gasp mixed in with pain before turning into a sigh of pleasure, as she wound her hips, rolling his dick within her. 

Lapping up the blood that seeped through the his teeth, he went back to fucking her. Her walls tightened around him and he went harder. Drinking her fluid up like he hadn’t anything in ages, close to climaxing. 

“Oh god…Black Hat…I’m close…oh…oh ah ah…please!” She begged, her legs locked in a death grip around his waist. 

Unhooking his teeth from her neck, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping down his face, he slowly licked the mixture of juices off around his mouth, smiling wide, “Then cum for me,” He brought his face closer to her, “Cum for your master.”

That was all she needed to hear to release. Her entire body clenched and locked in a erotic spasm, her breathing hitched as her hands clawed at things to help reprieve the ongoing orgasm. His own need for release built at the sight of her, but he held it. He wanted to see her completely drained and worn before he finished. 

When she finally collapsed on his desk, her limbs falling limp in various angles, he gave a few more thrusts into her. Demencia too spent to even let out a whimper, only opening her mouth in a silent “o” as he continued. With one final thrust, his climax reached its peek and quickly pulling out of her, he snatched her by the hair, and shoved his dick down into her throat. He came hard, his body shuddering as he emptied himself into her mouth. 

She wormed uncomfortably, but ultimately relaxed, savoring the taste of him before swallowing it. He smiled, his tongue sliding out in satisfaction, “Good girl.”  



End file.
